User blog:TheArtist'sVoid11/BFAYP3 11: Chip Ahoy!
Torch: And then fire comes out. That's how I create fire. Empanada: That's a nice power you have. Pentagon: Agreed! Machete: So, are we going to make this episode longer? Bone: Maybe yes. Pi: Or maybe no. Since there's a surprise. Machete: How to you know? Pi: Youtube told me. Youtube: I guess we are ready. Elimination time Youtube: So, we got 2 votes. Pi: Last time I checked, there was 1 vote. Youtube: Yeah, but one person voted at last hour. Pi: Oh. Torch: Pi, why are you here? Come on. Pi: Ok. Youtube: Huh. I wonder what they are doing. Well, Novel and Battery have 1 vote. We need a tiebreaker. Battery: No, I will be out. I have been here for a while. And, also, I want to see Exit Sign. It's been too long. Youtube: It's only been 7 episodes... Battery: But like a month since I last saw them. Youtube: Eh, ok. Challenge Youtube: To be fair. There's not challenge. Pladtic: What?!! Youtube: We are doing a rejoin. But, the first team to win will get the rejoiner. You all will be inside of some chips based ships. You will all hit each other. The team who got to be finish hole will win the rejoiner. Bandy: Finish hole? Youtube: Yeah. What's wrong with that? Bandy: It just sound weird... Youtube: Come on Bandy, don't be that kind of person. Bandy: Sorry, is just that everything finish exiting a hole. Youtube: Bandy, gross. Pole: Can't we just get with the contest?!! Youtube: Go! The teams go into the ships. The ships run very fast. Toilet Paper: We need ideas. Empanada: Why don't we use Torch's fire powers. Toilet Paper: Nice idea! Torch points at Refrigerator's ship and burst out fire. Red: Aaah! We are going to die! Steel: Quick! To the exit! The Refrigerators: Aaaah! Pole: Wow, they are smart and good. Horn: Yeah! Novel: Guys! Stay focused! Bucket: Yeah! We need to win the contest! Pentagon drags the ship underwater and destroys it. Then, she gets back to her ship. Toilet Paper: How?!! Pentagon: Let's just say that I have some powers. Machete: That doesn't make sense... Toilet Paper: Also, they could have been dead. Bandy: In a deep voice We all die even if we try not to... Skin: Also, they are dead. Facebook: Recovers dead contestants. Empanada: Hey! We arrived to the finish hole! Baseball Crew except Bandy: YAAAY!!! Youtube: Congratulations. You all will get the rejoiner. But first, a voting. Rejoin Hat: Ugh! I want to rejoin now! Please! I can't take this anymore. Slitter: Guys. That wasn't very nice to do. Seriously, why did you wanred to see me eliminated? Exit Sign: Well, I want to be out. But also with Battery. Zeetay: Guys, please, let me in. Acid Ball: Well, it's not that bad being eliminated. Sign: I was eliminated...by my own team... Globe: I just want to say that I hope Refrigerator is doing fine. I miss him so much. Plastic Cup: I know that I was bland. But I hope I can be better than that. Rock: Hey, Bandy, if you are watching this. I just want you to know that I'm fine. WFOR: Whyyyyyy?! Battery: ...What?... Rejoin Hat Slitter Exit Sign Zeetay Acid Ball Sign Globe Plastic Cup Rock WFOR Battery Stinger Pole: Hey Little Eye, are you ok? Little Eye: Struggles No, not that fine. Pole: It's ok. I found some soup. Little Eye: Hey Pole. Pole: Yeah? Little Eye: Thanks. Pole: Anything for my teammate. Category:Blog posts